


Company Culture

by The_Moss_Stomper



Series: A Dribble of Drabbles [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 100 words, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Shinra Company, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moss_Stomper/pseuds/The_Moss_Stomper
Summary: What kinds of personalities succeed at a company like Shinra? A collection of 100-word drabbles, where each drabble is a self-contained mini-fic. They all share the same theme, but they're not necessarily directly connected.Every tagged character comes with a drabble (or several) from their POV. The chapter titles include their names for easy navigation.
Series: A Dribble of Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165244
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Rufus vs. the jigsaw

Rufus scowls at the jigsaw piece he just placed. One end tilts up, too wide.

"Make it fit."

"That's not how jigsaws work," says Reeve.

"In this building, they work how I tell hem to work."

"What about the jigsaw piece that's supposed to go there?" Reeve tries. "It won't fit elsewhere."

Rufus gives him a blank stare.

"It will fit where I tell it to fit."

"But… the image won't look right."

"Nonsense. One leafy bit looks the same as another." He addresses the Turk standing guard at the door. "Reno, fix it."

Reno shrugs and fetches a hammer.


	2. Reno vs. the flowers

"Don't fight here!" the flower girl yells. "You'll ruin the flowers!"

She flees with the SOLDIER wannabe. Reno's so-called backup – goons from Heidegger's infantry – stands behind him, staring at him like brainless sheep, waiting for orders.

"Follow them already," Reno barks, stomping across the flower patch between him and his prey. As the grassy smell of trampled leaves reaches his nose, he remembers the flower girl's plea. He turns around, crushing stems and petals underfoot.

"And don't step on the flowers."

As the soldiers whinge and moan, Reno strolls out, grinning with glee. They want orders? He'll give them orders.


End file.
